Ignorance
by Fortunecookie22
Summary: Based on ep. 19: Kotoko runs away from home and visits Tomoko and her friends. Motoki decides that they should go to a karaoke club to cheer up Kotoko. What happens when Kotoko is up next on stage?


Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura na Kiss. that anime belongs to their rightful owners. I also don't own any songs by Paramore. ENJOY!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Thanks for 'sniff' letting me in, Tomoko", said Kotoko.

"Of course I'd let you in, Kotoko. We don't want you to be sad all evening", replied Tomoko.

"Ugh, let me guess, it was your 'caring husband' Naoki, right?", Marina scowled.

"Well 'sniff' 'sniff' yeah. I don't know why he's been ignoring me these past few days! He also 'sniff' slapped me earlier before I came here", Kotoko cried.

" 'gasp' That monster! Well you should dump him and go for someone else we know. Maybe for example, Keita?", Motoki asked.

"Keita? Why Keita?"

"Well, he's cute, smart, nice, and NOT Naoki", Marina replied.

"I agree that he is, um, cute, but what about Irie-kun? He might worry about me. Besides, I lo-"

"No! Bad Kotoko!", Motoki yelled as he took a rolled up newspaper and hit her lightly in the head. "Don't you even go there, girl. If you say those three words again, you'll just be running back to him and the cycle will start all over again!"

"Motoki's right, Kotoko. It might be best if you moved on from him", said Tomoko.

"But I can't!"

"Hey hey guys! Don't be so harsh! I totally agree that Kotoko should lose the hunk, but maybe we should support her by having fun!"

"Hm, you may be right, Marina. But where should we go?", asked Tomoko.

" 'gasp' We should go to a karaoke club! It's super fun and it has the most jammin' music! And hey! Kotoko should sing out her feelings on stage!"

"Uh I don't know", said Kotoko. "I'm not really sure if-"

"That sounds like an awesome idea!"

"Yeah let's go!" Tomoko went to open the door as Marina and Motoki grabbed Kotoko by the forearms and pulled her outside. They waited near the streets as Motoki grabbed his cell to call a cab.

Once the cab arrived, the girls pushed in Kotoko into the cab and filed in while Motoki went in last. He told the cab driver to go to the karaoke club while Kotoko began protesting.

'Oh I'm so nervous. I don't think I'm a good singer. What if they think I suck', Kotoko thought.

The group made it to the club after paying the cab driver and went inside.

"Wow", they all said.

"Look at the stage!", Marina exclaimed.

"It looks so cool with the lights shining on it!", Tomoko replied.

"Look out, Kotoko. In a few minutes, you'll be on that stage, basking in the spotlight", Motoki said dreamily.

"No guys. I don't think-"

"Don't think, Kotoko! Just sing!", said Motoki.

"Hey Motoki, sign Kotoko a song. We're gonna be at the bar", said Marina as she and Tomoko pushed Kotoko towards the bar for a drink.

"Alright!" Before Motoki walked towards the DJ, he walked towards a silent part of the club to make two calls. (A/N: Guess who he calls :3) Then he walked towards the girls after signing Kotoko up.

"Hey girls, I'm back!"

"So what song did you give me?", asked Kotoko.

"Ah, it's a secret but only Marina and Tomoki knows." Kotoko sighed.

"Okay guys! Next up the spotlight is Kotoko Aihara! Give her a round of applause people!", the DJ yelled on the mic as everyone clapped. As Kotoko got off the bar chair and walked towards the stage, Naoki and Keita entered the club. (A/N: Of course in different entrances in the building) Keita immediately found Motoki and walked towards him.

"So Motoki, why'd you call me here?"

"Oh Keita! You're finally here! Look! Kotoko's about to sing!"

"Really?", Keita said as he sat on one of the bar chairs and saw Kotoko on stage with a mic in her hands.

"Wow, she's as beautiful as ever."

"Oh Keita, she's in her regular clothes. Stop being Romeo and ask her out, 'kay?" Keita turned to look at him and blushed.

"And look, I brought Naoki here too so I can see what his expression is."

"What?! Why did you-"

"Shush shush! She's about to start."

In all honesty, Kotoko had no idea that Keita and Naoki were here. She was just confused about song she's about to sing. Nonetheless, she focused her eyes on the box near the stage that programs the lyrics on the screen. The DJ began to play the song 'Ignorance' by Paramore.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, I mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life_

By then, Kotoko began to dance to the rhythm.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, I've got friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

Eveyone in the club was almost raisng the roof, due to Kotoko's awesome singing. Keita and Naoki were very astonded to hear how Kotoko sings the lyrics while Motoki and the girls were cheering proudly towards their talented friend.

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

While Kotoko was singing, Naoki began to rethink about his relationship with Kotoko. 'Had I really been so heartless to drive Kotoko away?'

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person, but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault _

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorane is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

Once the song ended, everyone tore the roof off. Everyone was cheering like crazy! 'I have a feeling that Motoki set up this song because of Naoki. Well, most of these lyrics are kind of true.' Once she stepped off of the stage, she was pulled outside of the club.

"Kotoko! That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing like that!", Tomoko said excitedly.

"Yeah, well, uh-"

"Girl you got some hidden talents in yourself! You basically became everyone's fan favorite!", Marina said as she pat her on the back.

"Wow, really?"

"Um, ya-huh! You have a singing voice of a goddess! You should've seen Keita's face! He was clearly shocked at your amazing performance!", Motoki cheered with a really big smile.

"Wait, Keita's here?"

"Yep! And also Naoki! I wanted to see if he changed his expression when looking at a you!" Kotoko blushed. 'Keita... and Irie-kun... WERE HERE?!'

"Uh, so, where are they now?"

"Right here", both of the boys said. Marina and Tomoko looked back and forth between Kotoko and the boys. Who would talk first?

"Oh look at the time! Come on, Marina! Let's go back to my house! We haven't finish the snacks over there!"

"Hold up, Tomoko. I want to see what happens."

"Oh ladies, let's just have Kotoko talk with Naoki in private. We don't want to stir up any tension. Now, off to Tomoko's house!", Motoki said as he dragged the girls and Keita with him.

"Hey I want to stay with Kotoko!"

"Well too bad Keita! We're having a party whether you like it or not!" Once they were left alone, Kotoko began to walk off where the group ran off to.

"Hey, where are you going?", asked Naoki.

"Oh, just back to Tomoko's house is", replied Kotoko.

"Hm, well you won't get far. Afterall, you have no sense of direction so you'd probably get lost."

'That's the last time he'll insult me...'

"You know what Irie-kun! Why do you keep pushing me around?! Why do you keep insulting me?! Is it just to get a laugh out of me 'cause I'm sick of it! Seriously! If we're married, then act like a caring husband! Not some unemotional, stick-in-the-ass, robot! And why have you been ignoring me for the past couple of days?! Is it because of me taking up your personal space?! If it is then I'll move out because I am fed up with you not expressing your feelings enough! I'M SICK OF THIS ONE-SIDED LOVE!" Kotoko had yelled out all her thoughts and feelings towards Naoki as tears streamed down her face.

Naoki didn't say anything; he just looked at her with sad eyes which Kotoko had never seen before.

"SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!", as Kotoko yelled, it began to rain.

"Kotoko..." Then, Naoki grabbed Kotoko and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Dammit let me go, NOW!", she yelled as her feeble attempts to get out of his grip were futile.

"No, I won't listen Kotoko. I've done those things because I didn't what to do when love is involved."

"Liar!"

"I do care about you. I'm just afraid to show my emotions to anyone but you."

"Bullshit!"

"I didn't ignore you because of you taking space."

"Shut up!"

"I ignored you because of how happy you looked with Keita than me." Then Kotoko began to struggle and thrash even more.

"It didn't feel like a one-sided love to me, Kotoko."

"Stop!"

"Because... on the inside... I love you." And then Kotoko stopped struggling and just broke down in tears. All Naoki did was comfort her and let her cry the rest of feelings out on his chest.

"Why?...", Kotoko asked one more time.

"Why what?"

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Because, I love you", he said as he pecked her on the lips and walked her back home, to the Irie residence.


End file.
